This application claims the priority of German Application No. 10 2006 041 890.5, filed Sep. 6, 2006, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a sensor attachment device and a motor vehicle with a corresponding sensor attachment device.
In the American exhaust gas ordinance (CARB), the emission of non-methane organic gases (NMOG) is limited in the form of a fleet average value for each vehicle manufacturer. It is basically possible to collect NMOG credits. In this way, the fleet average can be lowered with respect to NMOG. Thus, the vehicle manufacturer also has the option of increasing the distance from the lowest emission limit values (SULEV).
For example, the catalytic coating of the vehicle radiator (heat exchanger) offers the possibility of collecting NMOG credits for the purpose of reducing the ozone content of the environmental air. Such a catalytically coated radiator for a motor vehicle is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,831, with which ozone (O3) in the environment can be converted to oxygen (O2). The named catalytic coating is designated as Direct Ozone Reduction (DOR) by the US authorities. Like all vehicle devices for reducing emissions, this system must also be monitored for its functionality in the scope of the legally-required on-board diagnosis requirements. For this purpose, a sensor device, especially for temperature measurement, is connected to the radiator, especially in order to output a temperature signal to a suitable control device. Since a DOR coating is not active until starting from a temperature of approx. 60 degrees Celsius, the radiator temperature represents a suitable measurement of whether, and for how long, the named conversion process is or was active.
In any case, suitable coated vehicle radiators are significantly more expensive than a standard radiator. A vehicle owner may, therefore, tend to purchase and install a standard radiator as a replacement radiator for a suitable coated vehicle radiator. In order to prevent an error message from the on-board diagnosis system in such a case, it would be necessary to remove the sensor device from the coated vehicle radiator to be replaced and to mount it on the standard replacement radiator. In order to prevent this, for example, the connection between the sensor device and vehicle radiator is designed in such a way that it is impossible to disconnect the sensor device from the vehicle radiator without damaging the sensor device.
Still, it may be possible according to legal regulations to replace the sensor device when it is defective.
The invention is based on the object of providing a technical teaching that makes possible the replacement of a sensor device, which is connected with a sensor attachment device such that removal of the sensor device without damage is ruled out or precluded.
According to the present invention, a sensor attachment device is provided for attaching a sensor device such that removal of the sensor device without damage is ruled out. The sensor device has a pair of holding fingers and a pin. The sensor attachment device has a first and a second pin recess corresponding to the pin of the sensor device. The sensor attachment device further has a first and a second pair of holding finger recesses corresponding to the pair of holding fingers of the sensor device. The second pin recess is offset by an offset distance with respect to the first pin recess, and the second pair of holding finger recesses is offset by the offset distance with respect to the first pair of holding fingers recesses. Advantageous further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Accordingly, the invention is based on providing, in addition to the first sensor attachment device, a second sensor attachment device that corresponds to the first sensor attachment device, but is arranged offset with respect to the position of the first sensor attachment device by an offset distance.
This achieves a situation in which a sensor device, especially a defective one, which is connected to a sensor attachment device such that removal of the sensor device without damage is prevented, can be removed (especially if there is damage to the sensor device) and can be replaced with a replacement sensor device at another location, without the sensor lines, e.g., cable from and/or to the sensor device or the structural environment of the sensor device having to be changed significantly in the scope of the replacement and/or having to make adaptations, especially to the replacement sensor device, before the replacement.
Preferably, a sensor attachment device is provided for attaching a sensor device, whereby the attachment of the sensor device occurs in such a way that with respect to the sensor device, removal of the sensor device (including housing) without damage is ruled out. In this case, the sensor device, especially the housing of the sensor device, has a pair of holding fingers and especially pins arranged between them, in particular a measuring pin. The sensor attachment device has a first and a second pin recess corresponding to the pin of the sensor device, whereby the second pin recess is offset with respect to the first pin recess by an offset distance. In addition, the sensor attachment device has a first and a second pair of holding finger recesses corresponding to holding fingers of the sensor device, whereby the second pair of holding finger recesses is offset with respect to the first pair of holding finger recesses by the offset distance. The second pin recess and the second pair of holding finger recesses are preferably provided for attaching a replacement sensor device.
In this case, the second pin recess and/or the second pair of holding finger recesses preferably lie-offset by the offset distance-along a line that runs through the first pair of holding finger recesses. The first pin recess preferably also lies on this line. The offset distance is preferably smaller than the distance between the holding fingers of a holding finger pair and/or the holding finger recesses of a pair of holding finger recesses.
Because of this, space-saving sensor attachment devices are produced for a replacement sensor device, which in addition makes it possible to attach a standard sensor device (original sensor device) as a replacement sensor device without having to significantly change or adapt the line routing to the sensor device and/or replacement sensor device, or the structures surrounding the sensor device and/or replacement sensor device, especially the so-called packaging.
The scope of the invention also includes a motor vehicle with a heat exchanger, such as an engine radiator, and with a sensor device for detecting a heat-exchanger-related physical variable, particularly the temperature. The sensor device has a pair of holding fingers and a pin, especially a measuring pin containing a measuring sensor. For attaching the sensor device of this type, so that removal of the sensor device free of damage is ruled out, a sensor attachment device is provided that has a first and a second pin recess corresponding to the pin of the sensor device, especially with respect to form. In addition, the sensor attachment device has a first and a second pair of holding finger recesses corresponding to the pair of holding fingers of the sensor device, especially with respect to form. The second pin recess is offset with respect to the first pin recess by an offset distance and the second pair of holding finger recesses is offset by the offset distance with respect to the first pair of holding finger recesses.
Depending on whether a first (original) sensor device or a second (replacement) sensor device, especially of identical construction type, is held in the sensor attachment device, the pins and the holding fingers of the first sensor device work together with the first pin recess and the first pair of holding finger recesses or the pin and the holding finger of the second sensor device work together with the second pin recess and the second pair of holding finger recesses.
Preferably, the heat exchanger includes the sensor attachment device for attaching the sensor device (or is connected with it), especially connected such that a separation of the sensor attachment device from the heat exchanger free of damage—with respect to the heat exchanger or the sensor attachment device—is ruled out.
A reliable connection between the sensor device and the sensor attachment device is ensured in that the sensor device is connected to the sensor attachment device by way of an adhesive that is applied and/or acts especially between the pin recess and the pin.
Especially preferably, the holding fingers each have on their ends a latching tab that is especially designed such that it corresponds with a correspondingly designed holding finger recess and, in particular, engages in it. Preferably, the latching tabs are designed facing each other, in order to save space.
Alternatively to this, the holding fingers correspond to the recesses based on a snap, clip or hook connection, which includes a spring element that engages in a specified fastening position or hooks into an opposing piece.
The advantage of the invention is especially achieved when the pin is connected to the rest of the sensor device by way of a targeted breaking point that is designed in such a way that during removal of the sensor device, the pin remains in a recess corresponding to the pin of the sensor attachment block.
Naturally, it is also within the scope of the invention to include one or more pairs of holding fingers with one or more individual holding fingers. Also, replacing one or more pairs of holding finger recesses with one or more individual holding finger recesses lies within the scope of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.